By Your Side
by ame no itteki
Summary: I’m sorry to make you wait such a long time, but now I can finally say “I’m home”


Hey, it's my first fanfic! Ugh... finally, after some error in my computer, a lot of homework, I can post this. I'm probably insane to write a serialized story... but whatever. Please read and review, all of you.

This plot most likely very clichéd. Hope it won't bore you though! I haven't read or watch all of Prince of Tennis comic/anime so the characters might be very OOC. Gomen!!! I'll do my best but I don't know it will turn out. So please tell me if there is something I need to fix, I would be very happy to do that. Especially if it's about my poor English T-T there must be _a lot of _grammatical error here. Gomen...

Warning: bad grammar, messed up time line, semi-AU, and err...shonen ai (although I haven't decide all of the pair yet)

I don't own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi ^_^

Summary: I'm sorry to make you wait such a long time, but now I can finally say "Tadaima (I'm home)"

**By Your Side**

"Don't worries, Fuji-san. Fuji-kun actually heal faster than we previously thought. Just a few more days and I think he can finally go home. We didn't find anything dangerous about the wound beside its might scar."

Fuji Yoshie breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you sure there's nothing dangerous about the wound,sensei?I mean, there was so much blood back there and I think he might have hit his head when he fell." She took a worried look on his little Shusuke. The boy had a bandage around his forehead, and was currently looking around him with great interest, "Are you sure he will be okay?"

"Ah, there's no need to worry, Fuji-san. We have-"

The little Fuji tuned out the rest of the conversation as he found his surrounding more interesting then what he called 'adult talks'. He was bored. He hadn't seen his little baby brother, Yuuta, because he had to stay inside his hospital room all the time. So when there was nothing to do beside sleep, eat, or occasionally talk with his visitor, no wonder he found his surrounding interesting. His okaa-san didn't' allow him to wander before, so it was his first time outside his room.

_Why everything in this place colored white? _

Fuji looked around him, noticing his okaa-san was still talking with the doctor. And there were many big girls that giggled upon seeing him. How boring. If only Yuuta was here, maybe he could play with his cute little brother.

From the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair. _Yuuta?_

Within a second he had release his hold on Yoshie's skirt and run to the direction he had seen that brown hair disappear.

_What're Yuuta doing here? Did Nee-chan bring him here?_

Feeling a smile forming on his lips, Fuji brought his little feet to run faster, "Matte yo, Yuuta."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Fuji was smart, smarter than most children his age actually. But even a tensai like him could get lost on his first time wandering around the hospital, especially since Kenkoo na Hospital was one of the biggest hospitals in Tokyo.

"Saa...Maybe I shouldn't have wandering alone like what Okaa-san always says." He had apparently been going in circles. All those walls looked the same after all. It could be quite confusing for a little child like him.

"Mm...maybe that way. I know that red sign."

Honestly, he should've paid attention to where he was going before. Especially since that glimpse of brown hair he had seen turned out not to be Yuuta's. But just some random baby that wasn't even half as cute as his Yuuta.

He continued walking along the corridor till he stopped at one particular door that had humming noise from inside.

Curiously, he opened the door, wondering what that humming noise might be.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

The sound turned out coming from a lady. A lady with short auburn hair and beautiful crimson eyes. She had a small white bundle in her arms. She was singing a soft lullaby to that white bundle. The lady must have heard the sound of the door open, because she had stopped singing and turned to his direction instead.

Little Fuji was rather surprised when the lady gave him a warm smile, a soft expression on her beautiful face,"Ohayou."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

She hadn't expected her husband to come back so soon. The man just left an hour ago (which still considered soon for her husband mean time) to get some breakfast. She huffed. Right, breakfast. Like she hadn't known her husband for years. If flirting with the entire nurse in the hospital included on his breakfast, he would have a hell to pay when he came back. Whenever that man decided to come back.

So, when she heard the sound of the door opened, she turned - not to find her husband's standing in her door, but a little brown haired boy with sky blue eyes. _How cute..._

The boy looked surprised with her greeting that it took him a few seconds before he finally replied with a soft, "Ohayou" and bowed deeply to her, "Gomenasai, I don't mean to disturb you. I was curious when I heard the humming noise fro this room-"

_What a nice boy. If only my husband is half as nice as him."_Don't worry. You're not disturbing at all." she reassured him, "What's your name? Watashi wa Echizen Rinko."

A smile. "Watashi wa Fuji Shusuke."

"Fuji-kun is it then." she said with a smile of her own, "What're you doing here alone, Fuji-kun?"

No response

She blinked

Fuji was gaping in awe at the baby in Rinko's arms; having just notice the small baby after he had came closer. Rinko obviously saw this because he beckoned him to come closer, "Do you want to see him, Fuji-kun?" she asked when Fuji had come next to her.

Fuji nodded as Rinko placed the baby down in front of him.

"His name is Ryoma." Rinko said, after seeing Fuji completely and totally enticed with the other child.

"Ryoma?"

A blink of those blue eyes another charming smile,"Ryoma."

Fuji wondered what it would feel to say the name, so he repeated it, much to Rinko's amusement.

Fuji continued to smile gleefully, "Pretty Ryoma."

_Boku wa Fuji Shusuke. Yoroshiku ne, Ryoma-chan._

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

I'm so beat.......

So... do you like it? Or hate it? Please tell me in you review!

I was rather confused how to write this chapter. I never good at starting something. I can see how the line in Japanese but it seems that I couldn't find the perfect words in English. It's weird I know. And I have to spend 15 minutes to think whether I should use 'beautiful' or 'pretty' for Fuji's last line, before I finally decided 'pretty' would be the best. It's more child-like than 'beautiful' and it was so cute _

Ukh, it was rather difficult to write. I'm so sleepy and it's already too late for me to stay up. Especially since I have many classes tomorrow. But whatever. I don't know anything about Ryoma's and Fuji's mother so I made them up. If anyone can give me some information about them I'll gladly accept it. And....- pass out on the keyboard - if there's something weird about the story, the chara,etc please tell me! I'll fix them later...after I get my beauty sleep.

-yawn- Well enough for my rumbling. I'll go to sleep now. I will try to update this soon. So please review! Tell me what do you think or maybe what you want in the next chapter. It's my first fanfic so I would need a lot support to make me go on. So please review!

Oh,and I'm really sorry for my grammar mistake!


End file.
